Bound By Fate
by TrebleTrouble22
Summary: It seems that no matter what happens...Gilbert and Elizaveta always find their way back to each other. crappy summary please R&R! b( - )d


_1866_

The day was bright and clear that morning, yet somehow- even with the blue birds singing and the already bustling city below- it was horrid and tragic in the mind of Elizaveta Hedervary.

The young woman was already up and awake, she had been since around 3 am. Her green eyes flicked from side to side watching the people hurrying and chattering from the bay window of her room. She sighed.

"ELI~! Time to get up!" a knock at the door startled her , causing her to jump and land face first on the hardwood floor. "Are you okay?" the voice called again.

"Yes…" she groaned rubbing her cheek "come in."

"Eliiii, why aren't your dressed yet? You are getting married in two hours ve~!"

The Hungarian's heart dropped to her stomach and she cringed at the thought of _marriage. _Of all the people, why Roderich? She thought as she turned toward the young Italian boy who was humming an indistinct melody and swaying. The sight of his innocence made the corners of Elizaveta's lips curl up into a slight smile-at least she got to stay with Feliciano.

"Oh…right…" she sighed again, dragging a comb through her hair.

"Did you forget?"

"No, unfortunately…"

"Oh…well, Mr. Prussia is looking for you! He told me to tell you when I saw you!" the boy said quickly in a cheerful tone.

The woman's heartbeat quickened its pace and a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

'Gil…' she thought sadly "Thank you, Feli. Will you go find him for me?" she managed to say without her voice cracking out of sadness.

"Ve~!" The door slammed behind the boy and again she was left with her thoughts and the silence of the room. Her green eyes turned to the window once more as the tears began to slowly flow down her cheeks. Her knees became weak and she collapsed with her face in her hands. Why couldn't it be Gil? Why was her boss forcing her into a marriage with a man she only knew the name of?

Then, as if on cue, a certain albino entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"Lizzie…" he whispered rushing to her side, taking her delicate hand in his calloused, "What is it?" he asked even though he already knew.

"This damn marriage!" Lizzie said between sobs "Why can't it be you?"

Gilbert sighed long and hard yet did not reply, only took her into his arms. There the Hungarian stayed, weeping into his strong chest and occasionally hitting it in frustration.

"Lizzie listen to me," He finally said taking her chin between his index finger and thumb and brought her gaze to meet his…The red was just as sad as the green. "No matter what you'll always have me, isn't that awesome?" They both laughed at his egotistic remark "Now, ya gotta get married, even if it is to that stuck up jerk."

Elizaveta couldn't help but chuckle at the last statement as she was helped to her feet by her silver-haired lover.

"I love you Liz, no matter what alright? Not even you gettin' married will change that." That was the final thing that Gilbert would say to her that day… and for many to come.

To seal his promise, the ruby-eyed man brought his pale lips to meet the pink lips of his love in a passionate yet sad kiss while pulling her flush against his body.

Elizaveta could have sworn that there was a tear rolling down his cheek…how…unGilbert-like.

1918

Beaten. Scared. Abandoned. A sad, pathetic excuse for a country. That was all she was now. The man she had originally hated but came to love had left her with the sign of a paper and an unemotional glance…not even a goodbye…just…gone.

She glanced at her left hand where she saw the gold and single diamond band still upon her ring finger.

Silently she pulled it from her finger and examined it. All those years…memories…gone.

Frustrated, she threw the ring at the brick wall across the alley way and the diamond came loose and rolled away from the bent gold setting.

All she wanted was to disappear, to die…to dissolve.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall figure approaching her. Only when it was 5 feet away could she see who it was.

"Gil?" the Hungarian gasped, leaping to her feet. Said albino stood motionless, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Liz?" he mumbled, almost inaudible. The battered woman made her way over to the taller but kept her distance.

"How are-"

"Where the fuck have you been?!" she exclaimed backhanding the silverette man before her.

"What?" he replied grabbing his already red cheek that was sure to bruise later.

"Fifty-two years and no letters? No visits? You practically avoided me at the world conferences and made excuses every time I tried to talk to you! What the hell, Gilbert?!"

He sighed rubbing his cheek but stayed silent and looked toward the wall next to him.

"Answer me!"

"I couldn't- I… I didn't want to mess things up with you and that jerk…"

Elizaveta was taken aback. Since when did the 'Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt' _not _want to annoy Roderich?

"What?"

"With you and Roderich...after a year you actually seemed to have feelings for that pansy-ass dick."

"Don't you dare call him that!"

"Point proven" he mumbled under his breath, looking back to the brunette who was now glaring at him.

"You know what? You're just jealous!" she yelled pointing at him.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" he said between chuckles.

"Of him! Of our marriage and of my feelings for him!"

The alley fell silent aside from the resounding echo of Elizaveta's voice, they both stood motionless glaring at one another.

"What happened to you Liz? You haven't lost your fierceness but…something about you is off…You've changed."

"What are you talking about…?" she asked annoyed crossing her arms.

"The last time I saw you, you were bawling your eyes out because you didn't want to marry that bitch of a man…Before all that you and me would make fun of him and his weird ass clothes and stuck-up-ness and laugh our asses off about it…and now you're defending him? The old you would've dropped his ass after a couple weeks even if it was a _political marriage_ and come back to me…if you wanted to talk to or write me that bad you could've made an effort and forced me to talk to you because the whole time I was dying to talk to you but like I said I didn't want to mess things up…" he explained keeping eye contact the whole time getting more irritated with every sentence.

"_I've _changed? No, _you've _changed Gilbert." Elizaveta exclaimed, shoving him back

"Go!" she continued

"What?"

"Leave! I never want to see you again! Goodbye Gilbert Beilschmidt."

1942

"O-occupied?" Elizaveta stuttered as she started to shake nervously.

"Yes. The Beilschmidts and their bosses are on their way now to discuss the Terms of Occupation." Her boss replied, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

Not a moment after, the quartet entered the meeting hall. Ludwig looking like him normal self, the bosses well…boss like but Gilbert…paler than normal, skinny as a twig and had accumulated dark circles around his eyes.

Germany cleared his throat to draw Hungary's attention away from his brother as they all sat themselves.

"Now," Ludwig started "what are your terms Mrs. Elden- Ms. Hedevary?"

"None of my people be harmed or taken advantage of and you WILL NOT test your new weapons on my land." She hissed back quickly not daring to look any of them in the eyes.

"Then we can build factories and shit" Gilbert monotonely stated as he pushed back into his chair putting his feet on the table while glaring at the Hungarian across the table.

"And use your resources?" Ludwig added.

"N-"

"Yes, you may Mr. Beilschmidt as long as no harm comes to the people." Her boss quickly finished for her.

Elizaveta sighed and crossed her arms pouting. She heard a certain Prussian snicker and her head snapped up at the man making the sound who was now smirking with crossed arms.

"Wilkomenn, libeling." He taunted.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that _wretched language_!"

"Elizaveta! Calm yourself." Her boss said sternly pulling her back down into her chair. Gilbert was also being scolded by Ludwig and his boss.

'this better not last long.' She thought as she still glared at the smirking albino across the table.

1945

The past two years had been like hell. Her people were poor, economy non-existent and her country a complete wasteland.

But that would be nothing compared to what was coming…she and Gil are going to Russia…to Ivan. It had been agreed upon a few weeks prior in the terms of the land division after the war.

The duo sighed as they waiting in the living room on the couch, bags beside them. Feliciano had chosen to stay with Germany even after the land break-up, he was dancing around the sitting room and foyer as if nothing had happened. This brought a slight smile to Elizaveta's now pale face, how she would miss that little ball of energy…it made this whole thing bearable.

"What are you smiling about, Liz?" Gil asked nudging her arm.

"Feli…I'm going to miss him." Her smiled faded as she looked at the taller sitting beside her.

In the past years the two had become close again, not as close as before her marriage but close. They were talking and laughing together again and on occasion she even called him 'Gil' instead of 'Gilbert' or 'Prussia'.

"Ja, me too." He chuckled looking at Feli who then smashed into a wall, both chuckling as he twirled away exclaiming his trademark "Ve~!"

A sharp rasping on the front door disturbed the peaceful moment. They knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Ludwig! I am here for my gifts, da? The fierce yet childish voice of Russia boomed.

"Ja, Ja…Ich kommen…" a sad Ludwig called as he descended the stairs. He had changed so much…his normally neat combed hair was in disarray and he had accumulated dark circles around his eyes…his skin paler than usual. He didn't make eye contact with either of them- walked right past them and opened the door to see the innocently smiling Ivan Braginski.

"Oh there you are~! Come now you two." He called, stepping inside past Ludwig and grabbed the two nations dragging them away as Lithuania gathered their belongings.

Gilbert looked back at his young brother sadly, both were on the verge of tears at this point. Eli simply looked at her captor who was humming "_Kupalinka"_

This was going to be hell. She was no longer a country and neither was Gil. They were not Hungary and Prussia…no they were Soviet. The word burned and resounded echoing in her head…_SOVIET…SOVIET….SOVIET._

"Liz are you alright?" The red eyed nation asked in German, a language the taller nation did not understand. It was only when the silvertte asked did she realize how distressed her face was.

"Yeah, I'll be alright…" she replied, also in German.

"Nyet there will be none of that." Ivan growled at the foreign language that slipped from their lips which he then rewarded them with the clashing of their heads together "Learn Russian…or speak English…got it?" The two remained silent the rest of the way to the cold north known as Russia

-O0o0o0o0o0O-

Later that day they arrived at the house of Ivan. They were thrown into a spare bed room that had nothing more than a single full sized bed, a dress with a drawer missing and an old 1920s lamp atop it.

"I trust you enough to not…do anything…for if you do there will be consequences." Ivan said mincingly, glaring at the two nations who had fallen to the floor.

"I figured you'd like being with Ms. Hedevary, da?" the man chuckled pulling her to her feet and close to him, despite protests, and stroked her long caramel hair only to be greeted with a back hand from the young woman. Ivan simply chuckled and threw her against the wall hard.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…we will have to fix that rebel spirit, da?" he smirked slamming and locking the door behind him.

The room fell silent as the howling winter wind battered a tree against the drafty windows.

"Well…" Gil sighed as he plopped down on the bed lying down.

"Well what?" Lizzie snapped, still annoyed but the Russian captor's previous actions.

"Now what?"

"I have no idea…" Elizaveta sighed sitting next to the reclined albino on the bed. There was a harsh female Cyrillic voice and a loud bang on the door that startled the two.

"This is Nataliya…You start work tomorrow…get rest." Footsteps travelling away from the room signaled they were alone again.

"Liz?" Gilbert said after a while, snaking his hand up her back to rest on its center.

"Hm." She replied moving away from his touch which caused the other to sigh.

"What happened to us?"

"Well, I got married… then divorced, then I said I hated you." she stated.

The room was silent again and the silver haired man rose and strode to his bags rummaging around until he found cigarettes.

"Not what I meant…" he replied making his way to the window which he then pushed open and lit the cigarette taking a drag from it and exhaling deeply.

"Since when do you smoke?" Elizaveta asked almost amazed.

"Since you told me you never wanted to see me again…around the same time I drunk myself to sleep every night." He replied nonchalantly taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Gil, put that out!" The Hungarian exclaimed while leaping to her feet. Once she was at his side she snatched the cancer stick and threw it out the window. The green eyed girl turned back to find how close she was to the taller as she looked up to meet his red eyed gaze which was part anger, part sadness, and part dead.

"Why should I? It's not like you care anymore."

"Of course I care dammit!"

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do Gil!"

"Prove it then!"

Silence filled the tense air and they stood glaring at each other for a long while until a pale hand reached to caress the Hungarian's face and pulled her so their noses where touching…she could feel his warmth, smell the smoke on his breath.

"Prove it." He restated in a low raspy tone. Not a moment later were pink lips pressed against pale in a deep, passionate kiss. Gilbert smiled into the kiss at the long forgotten sensation of her soft lips against his and he happily obliged, kissing back.

The two were locked in a heated kiss which quickly escalated into a frenzy of passion and longing.

The albino slid his tongue against Lizzie's lower lip, which earned a small moan from the woman. Gilbert took her parted mouth as an invitation and slid his tongue into her mouth earning louder moans from the green eyed girl as his muscle slipped and slid coaxing her own to join his.

"Alright…" Gilbert finally said pulling her flush against his body. "I knew you couldn't resist me much longer,kesesese." He smiled as the Hungarian blushed hard as she pushed away from him and made her way to the bed.

"Good night, Gilbert…" she said in a low tone wrapping herself in the itchy quilt, back turned toward him.

"Gute nacht, mein schatz." The silver haired man chuckled again, pulling out another cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag, still smiling.

1985

Elizaveta stared at her half naked reflection in the mirror. She sighed as she looked it over again and again. She had grown so skinny…you could see her ribs and her cheek boned jutted out from her face. Her once tanned and beautiful skin was now pale and chapped from the artic wasteland of Russia.

"What is it?" Gilbert's voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality "Liz?" he continued wrapping his arms around her tiny waist from behind.

"Look at me, Gil…" she replied as tears threatened to fall from her green orbs.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"I look like a frost bitten twig!" she exclaimed shoving him away and then sitting on the bed as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

The albino sighed and seated himself next to her putting an arm around her. She looked at him…he wasn't in the best condition either. Over the years spent with Ivan the Russian had taken a liking to beating the Prussian senseless. She could remember a time when Ivan had had to mich to drink and tried to advance on Lizzie…That didn't end well for Gilbert seeing as he was beaten and locked in the basement for a week without food or water.

He had grown skinnier as well. She could notice now since he was shirtless, his ribs and hips stuck out from his body and his skin was paler, if that was even possible causing his ruby eyes to grow a darker red in comparison.

"Liz…" he sighed again, pressing his lips to hers "This shouldn't last much longer, you've seen how the Baltics and his sisters have been acting lately. There's gunna be some awesome revolt from them I can feel it." Gil chuckled causing his love to smile slightly.

"We'll get outta here soon Liz, I promise." He smiled pressing his lips to hers again. The girl quickly kissed back harder, knocking him to his back, earning a smirk from the now dominate Elizaveta. Gil smirked also, pulling the fragile girl down so their lips would meet once more this time in a more heated and passionate kiss. The Hungarian slid her tongue against the albino's lower lip, earning a moan from the man, she then took the chance to slide her muscle into his mouth but was quickly over powered.

"Not today chicky." He chuckled evilly, flipping them so he was now on top and pinning her by her wrists. He only looked at the beauty beneath him a moment more before diving to her neck sinking his teeth into it hard causing Elizaveta to moan and twist under his frame . He continued this ministration as one of his pale and calloused hands casually wander down to her breast and began to message it earning an array of delicious sounds from the blushing girl.

"G-Gil…" she struggled to say in between moans, trying desperately to free her hands from his grasp.

"The more you struggle the harder you make it on yourself, kesesese." He smirked, tightening his grip as he once again covered her neck in bites and kisses.

"P-Pleasssse…" Elizaveta moaned, back arching in pleasure.

"Please what?" the albino smirked "You're gunna have to be more specific." His smirk grew wider as he continued to message and pull on her breast. The brunette writhed and blushed moaning loudly beneath him. All of her delightful sounds made him realize that he was in just need as she was and this became extremely evident as one of her hands found its way to the crotch of his jeans and she began to rub hard.

"V-verdammen…" he gasped, eyes shutting tightly as his erection became a hard buldge under his lover's touch. "Don't just d-do that….Lizzie." The silverette moaned.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Gilbert." The Hungarian teased as she continued to toy with the hardness. The man growled and pressed his lips to hers plunging his tongue into her mouth, forcefully kissing her, earning moans from both nations.

"Da…I'm not sure I know what you mean either." A dark voiced loomed. The room turned cold as the two jumped from each other at the sound of the oppressing and evil voice of their Russian captor.

"I-Ivan?" Elizaveta nearly screamed when she saw the man leaning in the door way. Said man strode into the room and made his way toward the brunette, taking her from her position on the bed, holding her up by her hair.

"I've been kind. I've allowed you to share the same room and this is how you repay me?!" he boomed, voice echoing through the house.

"Let her go!" Gilbert yelled, lunging toward the taller only to be shoved away like some pet, hitting his head on the edge of the dresser.

"Why should I? After all she has to learn her lesson…don't you шлюха?" Ivan chuckled evilly and made his way toward the door only to be tackled by and enraged Prussian.

The taller hissed as his head hit the door frame as he retaliated and grabbed and punched the silvertte in the nose and solarplex then threw him across the room, denting the back wall.

"Now…where were we Моя любовь?" he grinned as he took her by her hair dragging her from the room then turned back to the dazed albino "I hope you enjoy her screams as much as I will, kolkolkolkol."

Gilbert jumped up and ran toward the door only to have it slammed in his face.

"Lizzie!" he yelled jiggling the door knob as tears of frustration, anger and fear welled in his eyes.

Ivan made his way to his room where he then threw Elizaveta on his bed like a rag doll.

"Now…" The Russian laughed evilly beginning to undress as the shaking Hungarian backed herself to the corner of his bed "Are you ready for lesson сука?" he continued, climbing onto the bed toward her.

"I-Ivan I swear to god if y-"

"If I what Lizzie…" he whispered harshly into her ear pinning her to the bed quickly, breaking her wrists causing her to yelp in pain and a tear to roll down her cheek.

Ivan then began to undress her despite her protests of kicking and spitting, he smirked once she was fully naked beneath him.

"Now, I can see that you are already wet…I'll try to make this as…._painful_ as possible…hopefully this lesson is one you won't soon forget."

With that Ivan bit into her neck, drawing blood and a scream from the brunette beneath him as one of his large and chapped hands began messaging her vital regions roughly causing another scream of pain and discomfort to make its way from Elizaveta's lips.

"I-Ivan please! Stop!" she cried struggling against him.

"Молчать!" he yelled in a deep and menacing voice, back handing her hard.

"No! Let me go pig!" she spit in his eye which he then casually wiped away and chuckled evilly and then thrust himself hard and fast into the fragile girl making her scream loudly in pain and tears upon tears fall from her eyes.

Once he was fully inside of her he began his merciless attack, thrusting hard and violently into the now numbed girl. The Russian French kissed her hard only for his tongue to be bitten, nearly in half. Ivan yelped in pain and then punched her hard, breaking her tiny nose causing an array of screams and cries as her pounded into her over and over.

Elizaveta was choking on her tears and her screams, she hadn't known that one person could inflict so much pain…or that one could experience this much pain! She couldn't think of anything but the pain. Every inch of her body was being racked with pain. The brunette had tried to imagine her albino lover to ease the pain but the deep and gruff moaning of Ivan made it impossible all she could do now…even though it was hard for her…was just lie there and take it.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

It was around 2:30am when it finally stopped. Ivan was now asleep beside her and she couldn't move; one: in fear of him waking up again and two: she couldn't. Her body was bruised and bleeding from the bite marks and cuts across her skin and her limbs were throbbing at the bruises in the shape of his hands. Tears came to her now tightly shut eyes and she sobbed silently. Sobbed from the pain. Sobbed from the fear. Sobbed from everything that had happened to this poor excuse for a country over the past four decades.

Elizaveta slowly sat up wincing from her fractured ribs then looked over to the sleeping Russian mass next to her. She stood slowly as to no to wake him and made her way to the door but froze when it creaked as she opened it. Her heart beat fast and her eyes widened as she her shifting on the bed. She waited. Silence.

Once she had closed the door to the monster's room she sped down the hall toward her room and carefully unlocked the door to find Gilbert leering out the window into the cold abyss of Russia, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Gil…" her voice cracked from tears as she closed the door. Said albino turned quickly and rushed toward his beaten lover, taking her in his arms.

"Lizzie…I-I'm so sorry…" he said in frustration and sadness, hugging her tighter making her whimper in pain.

"G-Gil…you're hurting me…" she whispered holding back tears. He quickly loosened his grip and looked over her body. Bruises. Cuts. Bite marks. Broken bones jutting from their place. Seeing her like this just made his anger rise and he made his way toward the door only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don't…he'll take it out on both of us." Elizaveta said in a low tone, pulling him back.

"One day…he'll pay." he growled as his eyes became an evil shade of red.

"But not today…please, Gilbert." She begged. The albino couldn't stand to see her in anymore pain than she already was so he obliged, turning back toward her. The green eyed girl then gently kissed her silver haired lover as she was once again taken into his arms, his lips pressing back against hers.

1992

_The Soviet Union had finally collapsed. All the nations once under Russia's control were now free and independent of Ivan. Hungary had been lucky. The nation was liberated in 1990 with the help of Austria_.

Elizaveta sat silently at the dining room table sipping her tea, shaking from anxiety.

"Is everything alright?" Roderich asked from across the table.

"Yes…it's just…It's been a year now and we haven't heard from Gilbert." She sighed looking out into the garden.

Just then the doorbell rang. Roderich rose and made his way to the door as Lizzie rose and went out to the garden.

She wandered amongst the Tulips and Hydrangeas and other flowers and shrubberies but came to a stop when she came upon a rose bush with both white and red roses growing from its branches.

"Gil…" she said sadly plucking a red rose that matched the color of his ruby eyes. Tears began to fall at the memory of her lost lover.

"That's my name don't wear it out."

Elizaveta turned on a dime when she heard the familiar voice and she burst into tears when she saw the silvertte man before her as she was taken into his arms.

All she could do was sob in happiness and return the embrace. A small smile graced the albino's lips as he kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you missed me right? Awesome!" they both chuckled at his coincided remark and their lips locked together in a long and needy kiss, it had after all been 2 years since they last saw each other.

"Hey! Get a room you are frightening my gardeners!" Roderich yelled from the patio.

"Oh c'mon, Roddy! I haven't seen this fine piece of ass in forever!" Gilbert yelled back smirking.

The Austrian gave him a stern glare then turned and went inside ignoring his crude statement.

"That is a good idea though don't you think oh awesome Prussia?" Lizzie said in a seductive tone as she place a chaste kiss on his jaw, smirking.

"Ja…but I need a beer." He chuckled kissing her long and slow "Ya know how long it's been!" they both chuckled once more and made their way inside to find Gilbert's precious beer.

-o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

The two had spent the rest of the day laughing, talking and drinking and now the sun had set and they were now finally left alone from the watchful eye of Roderich in Elizaveta's room.

"So Gil I-"

Elizaveta was cut off by a pair of Prussian lips pressed hard against her own. She melted happily into the kiss as she was backed against the wall.

"Nein…no talking." Gilbert said in a husky voice into her ear, making chills race through her body as curious hands made their way up her shirt, removing it along with his own discarding them to the floor and crashing their together once again, allowing for his hand to wander the curves of her body.

The brunette moaned at the sensation of their bodies once again pressed against each other in hot passion as she forced her tongue into his mouth and their muscles began the fight for dominance which was won by the albino rather unfairly as he started to message and pull on her breast roughly.

"ahhh~ Gil…" she moaned out dragging her nails down his back hard enough for red to trickle from the marks earning a moan from her ruby eyed lover.

Gilbert moved the two to her bed and pushed her down climbing on top of her biting her neck hard, causing her back to arch high. Gil needed more. He needed to see that body of her writhing and twisting beneath him. He needed to hear her screaming and moaning for him and him alone. It was driving him crazy.

Unfortunately for the albino, who was too distracted by his thoughts to notice that a certain Hungarian had pushed him back to a sitting position. He barely had time to realize what was happening when Elizaveta's mouth closed around the tip of his pulsating cock causing him to moan in surprise and pleasure.

"G-Gott Lizzie…" he breathed taking a fistful of her long hair as she began bobbing her head trying to as much of him as she could.

Gil couldn't remember the last time he had felt this could and could feel himself coming closer to his climax with every dip of her head and every lick of her tongue,

"L-Lizzie I can't last much longer…" he half moaned and not a second later he let it out, shooting his load into her eagerly waiting mouth as she milked him though his orgasm, an array of delightfully sexy moans pouring from his pale lips.

The Hungarian chuckled as her lover flopped onto his back panting.

"You done already? Wow I thought you lasted longer than that." She teased but was then silenced as the silvertte pinned her back down suddenly practically tearing off the rest of their clothing,

"Kaum mein liebe." He smirked as he slid one of his long fingers into her painfully slow making the teasing girl gasp in pleasure. Gilbert groaned when he felt her tighten up as he added in a second digit as her moans became louder.

The man then began his torture, slowly moving his fingers in and out hard hitting that one spot every time causing the Hungarian to moan and squirm beneath him wanting more.

"Gil p-please…"

"Please what?" he taunted moving his slender fingers harder and faster, acting like he didn't want anything more.

"Fuck me…please!" she moaned wantonly grasping his shoulders as her back arched high.

"Well technically Lizzie… I am…you'll have to be more specif-." Gilbert gasped when he felt the tight grip of Elizaveta's hand around his again aroused dick.

"You want and need it as much as I do…so do it" she whispered to him in a raspy voice sending chills all though his body. _God she could be so demanding sometimes…but it's so sexy._

The eager Prussian quickly positioned himself between her tanned legs and without warning thrust himself fully into her, moaning at how tight she was. He pulled out and then thrust back in in the same fashion he did before, both moaning in ecstasy as they created a steady but manic rhythm.

Gradually both nations became covered by a thin layer of sweat as the sounds of their moans and endearment for each other resounded off the walls of the room. The thrusts became more wild and lustful as they both felt the end that they didn't want to come somewhere on the horizon.

"G-Gil~!" Elizaveta moaned as her back arched causing her body to press hard against his toned chest.

The sound of his name coming from those full lips drove him crazy and he pounded harder and harder into her, finding that special spot yet again.

"Say it again…" the albino commanded in a gruff, lustful voice.

"Gilbert!" she screamed as he hit her spot over and over, giving into his egotistic request knowing it would only drive him closer to release.

"G-Gott! Lizzie!" he moaned into her ear

The duo could feel themselves getting closer and closer by the second. Pounding harder and faster against each other and then….Euphoria.

Gilbert thrust a few more times into her gradually coming to stop. The two just stared into each other's lust-filled eyes . Green meeting red.

The silverette then pulled out of his lover causing a small whimper of dissatisfaction to come from her throat as he flopped beside her, pulling the brunette to rest on his chest.

"Well, damn Liz ya know I gotta wait some! I know it's awesome but still!" he laughed as said woman hit him on the chest, a small smile on her lips.

"You know Gil…"

"What's that?"

"It seems that no matter where we go...where we are…or what happens between us…we walways find our way back to each other." Lizzie said yawning, closing her meadow green eyes

"Well ja…" he chuckled looking down to a now sleeping Elizaveta, the sight brought a smile to his lips and he kissed her caramel brown head of hair "It's because we're bound…by fate."

-end-


End file.
